injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes)/Quotes
Injustice 2 Story Mode * "Guarding Superman and his cronies." * "I'd rather be in here than out there. This suit's an alien war machine." * "And you guys' Firestorm matrix? We could take on Brainiac and boom--accidentally blow up the world." * "So we're the only thing between crisis and apocalypse?" * "Brainiac?" * "Guess we're on the front lines now." - When player chooses him * "Maybe I really am a bad-ass..." - After defeating Black Adam * "If your papi's weak, what does that make you?" * "I'll teach this mocoso a lesson." - When player chooses him * "Hope I never have a kid like you." * "You should respect your familia." - After defeating Nightwing * "Ella esta sobre tu nivel..." * "Kryptonians happened!" * "I think I got this." - When player chooses him * "Sweet arm cannon. I got too." * "If you ever want tips, let me know." - After defeating Cyborg * "Let's switch partners..." - When player chooses him * "No. But I know what Superman can do..." * "Guess you belong here too." - After defeating Supergirl * "Out cold. We won't be seeing her for a while..." * "Guey, you took down a Kryptonian!" * "Jesucristo, Jason! You're gonna nuke us!?" * "What the...?!" * "The Scarab's hard to kill." * "Batman told me you guys needed a hand. Consider me your sidekick." * "This armor is wasted on a child. When we're finished, I'll tear the Scarab from his body..." - When player chooses Aquaman * "And make it's power my own!" * "So many ways to kill you..." - When player chooses Black Adam Match Intro Dialogue In Battle * "Sorry, boss." - Occasionally a throw against Batman * "I got punches in punch galore!" * "Scarab's got all the answers." * "I have a few notes for you." * "I think I got the better toys." - To Captain Cold after winning a round Clash Defense Wagers * "You're slipping, brah!" * "I'm so gonna beat you." * "I'm still here." * "You're freaking out the Scarab!" * "Am I fast or are you slow?" * "This might sting a bit." * "Ready to tap out?" * "Call it a draw?" * "The siesta's appreciated." * "So you're on Superman's side?" - Clash with Aquaman * "Who names a cat "Dex-Starr"?" - Clash with Atrocitus * "It's best you don't own a mirror." - Clash with Atrocitus, Scarecrow, himself, Superman or Gorilla Grodd * "I can't take that mask seriously." - Clash with Bane, Deadshot, or Red Hood * "You're as bad as Batman said." - Clash with Black Adam, Darkseid, Mr. Freeze, or Robin * "I can slow down if--" - Clash with Black Canary, Jay Garrick, Wonder Woman, or himself * "I've had teachers tougher than you." - Clash with himself * "La Dama's behind this, isn't she?" - Clash with himself * "For a genius, you suck!" - Clash with Brainiac or Mr. Freeze * "Got a whole arsenal, Frosty." - Clash with Captain Cold, Mr. Freeze, or Sub-Zero * "Think you broke a nail." - Clash with Cheetah * "Admit it. My gun's bigger." - Clash with Deadshot or Red Hood * "You pissed off the Scarab!" - Clash with Doctor Fate, Joker or Robin * "You're outgunned." - Clash with Firestorm, Poison Ivy, Gorilla Grodd, Deadshot or Swamp Thing * "You eat people's brains?!" - Clash with Gorilla Grodd * "I'm fighting Green Lantern." - Clash with Green Lantern * "Miss Quinn, here's something else." - Clash with Harley Quinn * "The name's Jaime, not Jamie." - Clash with Joker Attack Wagers * "Focus, Jaime." * "Nah. Scarab's got this." * "I am so blogging about this." * "That's messed up, brah." * "Scarab says no." * "It's never good enough, is it?" * "Ugh, I rather do this." * "Thanks for the advice." * "He doesn't hide from trouble." - Clash with Aquaman * "I held my breath till I turned blue." - Clash with Atrocitus * "I suppose you are." - Clash with Brainiac * "Yeah, it's way cooler!" - Clash with Captain Cold * "They tickle." - Clash with Cheetah * "The bullets sure aren't working." - Clash with Deadshot or Red Hood * "Too late for that, Doc!" - Clash with Doctor Fate * "Scarab covers Stein." - Clash with Firestorm * "He does? He really does?!" - Clash with The Flash * "There really is another me out there?' - Clash with Green Arrow * "I thought you were an herbivore." - Clash with Gorilla Grodd * "Hahaha. Yeah." - Clash with Supergirl * "You first, big guy!" - Clash with Swamp Thing Category:Quotes